vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта
Увлече́ние инерциа́льных систе́м отсчёта, или эффе́кт Ле́нзе-Ти́рринга — явление в общей теории относительности, наблюдаемое вблизи вращающихся массивных тел. Эффект проявляется в появлении дополнительных ускорений, сходных с ускорением Кориолиса, то есть, в итоге, сил, действующих на пробные тела, двигающиеся в гравитационном поле. Эффект Лензе — Тирринга Ускорение Кориолиса в ньютоновской механике зависит только от \vec \omega — угловой скорости неинерциальной системы отсчёта относительно инерциальной и линейной скорости пробной массы в неинерциальной системе отсчёта \vec v и равно : \vec a= 2\vec v \times \vec \omega , Лензе и Тирринг в 1918 г. показали, что кориолисово ускорение с учётом эффектов ОТО для расстояния \! r от вращающегося тела радиусом \! R массы \! M при r/R \gg 1 имеет дополнительный компонент''J. Lense, H. Thirring.'' Uber den Einfluß der Eigenrotation der Zentralkorper auf die Bewegung der Planeten und Monde nach der Einsteinschen Gravitationstheorie. Physikalische Zeitschrift, 19 (1918), 156—163.: : \vec b = 2\vec v \times \vec H где \vec H = \left[ {\vec \omega - 3 } \right] Геометрическая интерпретация Экспериментальная проверка и наблюдения эффекта в астрофизике Эффект Лензе — Тирринга наблюдается как прецессия плоскости орбиты пробной массы, обращающейся вокруг массивного вращающегося тела, либо как прецессия оси вращения гироскопа в окрестностях такого тела. Для экспериментального подтверждения эффекта, вместе с другим, более существенным эффектом геодезической прецессии, американское космическое агентство NASA осуществляет спутниковую программу Gravity Probe B. Космический аппарат GP-B успешно завершил свою программу в космосе, пока обработка данных ещё не завершена и точный результат неизвестен (первые результаты обнародованы в апреле 2007, но в связи с недоучётом влияния электрических зарядов на гироскопы точность обработки данных пока недостаточна, чтобы выделить эффект (поворот оси на 0,039 угловой секунды в год в плоскости земного экватора). Учёт мешающих эффектов позволит выделить ожидаемый сигнал, окончательные результаты ожидались в декабре 2007, но работы продлятся до сентября 2008 или марта 2010.). Однако ещё до окончания миссии эффект впервые в мире был измерен Игнацио Чиуфолини (Ignazio Ciufolini), из итальянского университета Лечче, и Эррико Павлисом (Erricos Pavlis) из Мерилендского университета, Балтимор, США, в октябре 2004 года I. Ciufolini, E. C. Pavlis. A confirmation of the general relativistic prediction of the Lense-Thirring effect. Nature 431 (2004) 958.. Чиуфолини и Павлис провели компьютерный анализ нескольких миллионов измерений дальности, полученных методом лазерной дальнометрии по уголковым отражателям на спутниках LAGEOS и LAGEOS II ('LA'ser 'GEO'dynamics 'S'atellite), запущенных для изучения геодинамики и уточнения параметров гравитационного поля Земли. Ученые утверждают, что их результат дает 99 % от значения, предсказанного теорией Эйнштейна, с точностью плюс-минус 5 %. Результат Gravity Probe B должен быть намного точнее. Примечания См. также * Гравитомагнетизм * Gravity Probe B Ссылки * [http://space.newscientist.com/article/mg19325874.800-loner-stakes-claim-to-gravity-prize.html New Scientist press release of the MGS test by Iorio in the gravitational field of Mars] * Frame Dragging * Duke University press release: General Relativistic Frame Dragging * MSNBC report on X-ray observations * Ciufolini et al. LAGEOS paper 1997 — 25 % error * Ciufolini update Sep 2002 — 20 % error * Press release regarding LAGEOS study * Preprint by Ries et al. * [http://www.nature.com/news/2004/041018/full/041018-11.html Ciufolini and Pavlis Nature new article on 2004 re-analysis of the LAGEOS data] * Iorio '' New Astronomy'' general paper with full references * [http://www.arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0412057 Iorio Journal of Geodesy paper on the impact of the secular variations of the even zonal harmonics of the geopotential] * [http://www.arxiv.org/abs/gr-qc/0608119 Iorio Planetary Space Science paper] * paper Литература * Herbert Pfister. On the history of the so-called Lense-Thirring effect PhilSci Archive, 25 March 2006 (Герберт Пфистер. К истории так называемого эффекта Лензе — Тирринга.) Категория:Общая теория относительности Категория:Релятивистские и гравитационные явления